


See me sometime

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Holiday Friendship Fics [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, College, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hudson University, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick really isn’t expecting any visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See me sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/gifts).



> For kleine-asbar who makes me think (so much thinking) and who is one of the coolest friends I have like whoa~ so cool and so full of good thoughts on good stuff (like her meta is basically off the charts amazing!). Aaah!

Technically, Dick  _has_  a roommate for his first year of college.

He’s in a double with a surly transfer from Star City that got into Hudson on a football scholarship in his second year of college. The guy (Matt) is huge, almost as big as Bruce even if he’s several inches shorter. He thinks that Dick is a spoiled rich kid with more money than brains and Dick… well Dick pretty much thinks the same thing about him.

Thankfully, Matt spends most nights two buildings away, staying with his girlfriend for what he likes to call “overnight study sessions” when on the dorm room phone with his parents. Aside from the occasional night that Dick’s roommate winds up fighting with his girlfriend, Dick is free to pretend that he has a single all to himself.

And he is  _really_  good at pretending that it’s just him against the world these days.

After all, aside from the occasional weekend out with the Titans and phone calls home to Bruce and Alfred, Dick is essentially away from everything that he knows. It’s his choice after all. Gotham University is practically in his backyard and it’s definitely in Bruce’s pocket. No chance of him getting anywhere without people assuming it was because of Bruce.

Hudson U is miles away from all of that, just far enough away that Dick starts to feel a little bit like an actual adult able to take care of himself and wash his laundry without red bleeding into all of his whites.

Homecoming weekend comes too soon, and that changes things.

Dick gets a call from the front desk on his way out of the en suite bathroom that he always has to clean (because heaven forbid his roommate do something as boring as  _pick up after himself_ ). His cellphone rings, not the dorm room phone, and Dick dives for it. He nearly loses his towel in the process, but manages to hold it up and press his phone to his ear without dropping either one.

"Yeah?"

The voice at the other end of the line belongs to one of the RAs in the building that always seems to have desk duty. Her voice vibrates with excitement enough that Dick can register it through the phone. “Dick Grayson?”

Dick props his hip up against the foot of his bed. “That’s me, what’s up?”

"You have a guest downstairs," she says. "Would you like to come sign him — I mean,  _them_  — in?”

It’s not like Dick can say no. It’s probably Roy or Joey. No one else Dick knows would come all the way out to New Carthage just to shoot the shit and Roy’s band is just big enough to have a few fans scattered across the upper East Coast.

Dick hums into the phone. “Yeah,” he says after a second. “I’ll come down. Gimme a minute to straighten up.”

After he hangs up, Dick makes short work of getting dressed. He doesn’t bother with anything fancy, just a white tank top and the slouchy, faded sweats he usually wears when heading down to the lobby. He doesn’t even bother to dry his hair beyond a few brisk rubs with his towel before he tosses it back into his room.

Dick takes the stairs from the seventh floor instead of the elevator because the one by his wing takes twice as long to get to him. He takes two stairs at a time and by the time he makes it downstairs, he can feel his face and chest are warm and probably flushed from the exertion.

"I’m here," Dick calls as he trots over to the front desk and the tiny wisp of an RA that’s been staring at him. "Where’s my guest?" He slips up to the desk without looking around and writes his name and room number in the little book splayed open on top of it, not even waiting for the RA to ask him to do it.

She points over his shoulder. “H-he’s over there,” she says in a shaky voice.

Dick frowns. Roy doesn’t usually get that reaction from women. He turns to look in the direction that the RA is pointing in and then —

Oh.

Suddenly, Dick can understand exactly why the RA behind him seems seconds away from losing it. Bruce is there sitting in the lobby of his dorm, larger than life and gorgeous as hell in a sleek black coat that makes his shoulders look broader and his blue eyes pop.

"Bruce?" Dick asks, because honestly, he isn’t sure that he’s actually seeing the right things. "Is that you?" He takes a step towards Bruce and away from the front desk, moving without thinking because it’s  _Bruce_. Dick can’t help but want to follow the man around like a lovesick puppy.

Bruce smiles and Dick  _swears_  he hears longing sighs coming from the few people left in the lobby. He doesn’t blame them though; Bruce’s smile is a thing of beauty, especially when it’s the real deal. A smile like the one he’s showing Dick right now, toothy without being obnoxious and warm all the way up to his eyes is the sort of thing that people would like to bottle and sell.

"What are you  _doing_  here?” Dick asks when he’s close enough to see the dark fur collar of Bruce’s coat clearly. Dick doesn’t put his hands on his hips, but he wants to. He settles for stuffing one hand into his pocket and cocking his hip. “Alfred said that you were booked solid. I wasn’t expecting to see you until I came down for Thanksgiving.”

Bruce rises to his feet.  “How could I miss your school’s Homecoming game?”

Dick frowns, eyeing Bruce as if he’s never seen the man before.

"You?" Dick blurts out. "Homecoming?" As far as Dick knows, Bruce doesn’t actually like football. He doesn’t seem to like  _any_  sport now that Dick thinks about it. “Okay. Um —”

Bruce’s smile doesn’t waver for a moment. “Perhaps you could give me a tour? I know Alfred saw your room when he was here, but I haven’t had the chance.”

Dick nods slowly. “O-okay.”

He waves in the direction of the front desk as they head towards the elevators. The RA there doesn’t look up from her phone.

By the time that they get upstairs, Dick knows that every RA on campus will know that Bruce Wayne is in his room. Within an hour, all of those people will think that he’s in there fooling around with the man. By tomorrow? Everyone will think it.

Who knows? By then, it might actually be true.

Dick gives Bruce the basic rundown of his floor. He’s on a wing that has a mix of freshmen and transfer students and the building itself is a dry one. No exceptions.

His RA Jas pops her head out as they pass by, a knowing look on her face that lets Dick know that gossip within the dorms has already reached pretty damn far.

"Have fun," Jas says with a shameless grin and a wiggle of her dark eyebrows that leaves Dick choking back laughter.

Bruce’s hand settles low on Dick’s back on the side where Jas can’t see it. He smiles at her over his shoulder. “We will.”

Oh god.

That’s just what Dick needs, more fuel on the fire. He unlocks the door to his dorm room and then pulls Bruce in after him, shutting the door and doing both locks. If Matt decides to choose now of all times to pick a fight with his girlfriend, he’s shit out of luck here. Dick isn’t opening that door for anyone.

"This is your room?" Bruce asks, mouth pinched in a tight frown.

Dick shrugs. “It’s not that bad,” he says, ignoring the fact that he’s been complaining about his room since day one and counting down the days until the housing website opens for next semester’s transfers.

"Not that bad," Bruce repeats in a dry tone. He waves at the room around them and its narrow, messy confines as Dick moves towards his own bed and drops down on the too firm mattress. "Tell me one good thing about this room."

Dick frowns. “Is that why you came here?”

"Hm?" Bruce blinks twice, confusion clear on his face.

"Not that I don’t mind the visit," Dick says, pushing onward before he can let his nerves derail him. "But you didn’t really drive so far just to fuss at me about the state of my room, did you? It’s no 5-star hotel suite, but it’s decent. At least Matt is my only roommate and he only comes back to the room once in a while."

Bruce’s frown softens. “You’re right,” he admits a second later. “I didn’t come here for that.”

"Oh yeah?" Dick sits up straighter, eyes zeroing in on Bruce’s face. "What’s up?"

Bruce doesn’t shrug. “I — I missed you.”

The confession leaves Dick reeling. “Y-you did?” His own frown returns. “Wait, are we talking about missing my help with the mission or you know — something else?” It helps to be clear with Bruce because sometimes, Bruce doesn’t have any idea what he’s doing and it shows. It hurts and it shows.

The dirty look that Bruce shoots his way leaves Dick snickering. “What? It’s a fair question.”

Bruce picks his way across the floor, looking well out of place in his expensive clothes. He stops in front of Dick, standing between Dick’s legs and leaning in against the side of the mattress. Like this, their height difference is noticeable but not overwhelming. Bruce isn’t looming and Dick isn’t temped to flop back across his bed and bare his throat.

Well… not much more than usual anyway.

This close, Dick only has to tilt his head up a little to look into Bruce’s smoldering eyes. He’s close enough that he can smell the crisp, cold scent lingering on Bruce’s coat from being outside and catch whiffs of the man’s expensive cologne. He’s close enough that when Bruce dips his own head, kissing him is easier than expected.

Dick opens up for Bruce with a quiet, intense moan, fingers splaying across the front of Bruce’s coat. The material is too thick for Dick to feel Bruce’s heartbeat through it, but he can imagine that Bruce’s heart has to be beating as fast as his own. Dick’s cock twitches against the front of his sweats and he knows that if he glances down for a second, he’ll see its outline standing out lewdly against the pale gray fabric.

"Bruce," Dick says almost into Bruce’s mouth, voice thick with want as one of Bruce’s bearpaw-sized hands moves to card through his damp hair before curving against the back of his head to hold him still.

Bruce pulls away slowly and then smiles. “Does that answer your question?”


End file.
